Mais um Dia
by marycena
Summary: Mais um dia de trabalho sem muito para fazer o que a faz pensar em alguem...Não liguem a esta descrição, não sabia o que escrever aqui...lol leiam e digam o que acham


N/A: Olá a todos, aqui estou eu mais uma vez com uma nova fic de Harry Potter, uma one shot bem curtinha, não acho que esteja grande coisa mas pronto...confesso que andei as voltas durante alguem tempo e foi isto que me saiu...lol espero que gostem...

* * *

**_Mais um dia_**

"Aqui estou eu mais uma vez sentada na minha secretária em frente a uma enorme quantidade de pergaminhos, a guerra acabou à um ano atrás e com ela perdi grandes amigos, como Tonks Lupin, Fred Weasley e o meu melhor amigo Harry Potter que derrotou o maléfico senhor das trevas, Voldmort, mas acabou por não conseguir resistir aos graves ferimentos que lhe foram impingidos pelo bruxo das trevas naquela que foi considerada a maior e a mais violenta luta do século.

São nove horas e vinte e três minutos e aqui estou eu mais uma sexta – feira pronta para mais um dia de trabalho. O fim de semana está a chegar, vou passa-lo com uma grande amiga que neste momento está bastante deprimida pois perdeu o grande amor da sua vida, Harry Potter e alguns meses mais tarde perdeu também o filho de ambos ao cair de uma escada, tendo abortado logo de imediato e agora algum tempo depois ela continua na mesma, sem reagir e sem conseguir seguir em frente.

Tenho vinte e um anos e trabalho como auror no Ministério da Magia, quase todos os comensais da morte foram levados para Azkaban, alguns graças a mim, o que faz com que neste momento não tenha muita a fazer a não ser tratar de alguma papelada e isso leva-me a pensar novamente em ti, o que já é algo habitual nos últimos tempos.

Adoro quando estás perto, adoro o teu cheiro, o teu perfume caro, o teu sorriso, adoro o que representas, tens a mania de que és superior a toda a gente, mas no fundo sabes que isso não é verdade, se há um ano me dissessem que eu me iria apaixonar perdidamente por ti, eu mandava essa pessoa para St. Mungus com urgência para a ala dos casos sem cura pois só podia estar a ficar maluquinha.

Tu não imaginas o bem que me fazes quando sorris para mim, ficas mais bonito ainda, se é que isso é possível, pareces tão frágil e ao mesmo tempo tão forte e determinado e eu adoro isso. És bonito, simpático, quando olhas para mim paraliso e o que mais queria era poder ter-te ao meu lado "24 horas" por dia, mas infelizmente isso é impossível. É dela que gostas e eu não posso fazer nada contra isso por mais que esse seja o meu desejo.

É a ti que eu amo como nunca amei ninguém, nunca me senti assim e agora que me encontro assim, não sou correspondida por ti, um dos Aurores mais famosos de sempre a seguir ao Harry. Infelizmente não mandamos nos nossos sentimentos e por isso as vezes apaixonamo-nos pela pessoa errada e por mais que eu queira não consigo apagar de mim este sentimento que é tão grande e tão forte.

Se fosses meu eu seria uma das pessoas mais felizes do mundo, mas por agora o que eu posso fazer é sonhar, pois pelo menos nos meus sonhos tu és meu e eu sou tua, sem mais ninguém para nos separar, mas isso é apenas nos meus sonhos, na vida real as coisas não são bem assim, por isso tenho que acordar e continuar a viver, lembrar-me que somos apenas colegas e parceiros de trabalho e de que seremos eternamente uma Granger e um Malfoy antigos rivais na escola e de que aparentemente não fomos destinados um para o outro ao contrário de Harry e Gina e até mesmo Ron e Luna por isso aceito as nossas tréguas e até amizade e torço para que sejas feliz com a futura Sra.Malfoy…

Ou talvez não e por isso mesmo pretendo aparatar em direcção à mansão Malfoy onde hoje se realiza o teu casamento com a oxigenada, falsa, reles da Pansy Parkinson, algo que terei que evitar pois apenas eu fui destinada a ser a Sra. Malfoy e não ela, afinal fui eu quem esteve ao teu lado quando quase morreste as mãos de Voldmort e ela não esteve lá pois apenas está interessada no teu nome e no teu dinheiro mas tu não percebes isso, só espero chegar a tempo de evitar a tua desgraça e o fim do meu sonho de amor por ti."

**_ Hermione Granger_**

A Auror acaba de escrever no seu diário, esconde-o entre os livros que se encontram no local, chama a sua secretária, avisa-a de que vai ter que sair com urgência e dirige-se para o ponto de aparatação do Ministério, dirige-se a casa, veste um vestido azul que fica perfeito no seu corpo algo trabalhado devido aos treinos e as missões, vestido esse oferecido por Gina alguns meses antes do seu noivo Harry Potter morrer e aparata directamente no jardim da mansão Malfoy, a fim de impedir o casamento de Draco, pois percebera que ainda ia a tempo de lutar pelo seu antigo rival que se tornara a sua vida, o seu amor eterno, não sabia o que iria acontecer, mas uma coisa ela sabia e tinha certeza disso, a Pansy não seria a Sra. Malfoy, não com ela por perto para impedir isso.

N/A: Não me matem...loleu avisei que não estava nada de jeito...reconheço que não está grande coisa mas pronto...mesmo assim espero as vossas reviews...

beijo marycena


End file.
